Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phenolic resin, designed to be used in a sizing composition for mineral fibers. This resin is produced from the condensation of phenol, formaldehyde, amine, and urea.
The present invention also relates to a procedure for the preparation of a phenolic resin and for a sizing composition that contains said resin for bonding mineral fibers.
The present invention further relates to the use of sized mineral fibers for the manufacture of insulating products and for products designed to form soilless cultivation substrates.